Los Spartan nunca mueren
by TragicAsesino56
Summary: Noble 6 no murió se fue a otro lugar muy diferente al suyo, ahora deberá salvar a la galaxia con su nuevo equipo (Advertencia: este fic tendrá Lemon en algunos capítulos)


**Los personajes de Halo Reach y Mass Effect no me pertenecen, son producto de Bungie y BioWare respectivamente.**

Hola todos los lectores de Fanfiction, vengo con una historia diferente, espero que les guste, además el otro capítulo de la anterior historia ya está en proceso no se desesperen.

Ahora, antes de empezar, en este fanfic no existirá el comandante Shepard y será reemplazado por Noble 6

 **1.- No Murió, Solo se fue**

El aire era muy espeso ese día, talvez el último día del uno de los dos sobrevivientes del equipo Noble (1), después de darle a la UNSC la IA, tenía que quedarse para eliminar a los enemigos restantes del planeta Reach. ¿Acaso Noble 6 estaba asustado?, por supuesto que no, fue entrenado para esto, sus compañeros ya habían muerto y él era la última resistencia de ese planeta así que tuvo que actuar. Con un DMR en la mano y una magnum enfundada en su cintura mando un ataque sorpresa a los Covenant de esa zona, había varios enemigos para un Spartan, pero eso no lo detuvo.

Disparaba sin cesar a los enemigos que aparecían y sin compasión alguna y el sentía que no aguantaría mucho tiempo. Estaba refugiado en las ruinas de una casa con varios cargadores a su lado había tomado cuatro cargadores del DMR y la magnum, estaba rodeado por varios Elites y ya listo para el final, abrió los ojos y vio enfrente suyo una luz azul que flotaba enfrente de él, el pensando que ya estaba viendo la luz al final del túnel alzó su mano para tocarla, pero al tocarla se abrió esa luz del tamaño de su mano y lo empezó succionar, Noble 6 empezó a jalar su brazo pero no pudo hacer nada para sacarlo hasta que lo succiono completamente sin dejar ningún rastro de él.

Noble 6 no podía describir lo que estaba pasando, estaba dentro de un vórtice que se movía mucho, daba vueltas y se mareaba mucho pero vio a lo lejos tierra pero con la velocidad en la que iba era muy rápida por lo que se preparó para el impacto, pero antes de llegar a tierra firme se detuvo en seco y flotando a escasos centímetros de suelo pero no duro mucho más de tres segundos hasta caer completamente en el suelo.

.-Ahhhh- gimió poco al caer al suelo.

Al levantar un poco la cabeza pudo ver que estaba en un lugar muy diferente en donde él estaba.

.- ¿En dónde estoy?, ¿Aún será Reach?, no creo, la atmosfera hasta es diferente- pero vio a lo lejos una tipo de torre extraña- esa torre nunca la vi en Reach-.

Aun se sentía un poco mareado por las vueltas que hizo para llegar ahí, jamás creyó que hubiera pasado eso, el creyó que ese día iba a morir y juntarse con su equipo en la eternidad.

.- No te muevas-.

Al oír eso Noble 6 voltea y ve a dos personas con armaduras extrañas con un símbolo que era N7, muy diferente a la armadura que tenía hasta las armas eran extrañas.

.- ¿Quién eres?-. Kaidan le pregunto a la persona que estaba enfrente de él con armadura extraña para él y con un tamaño de altura superior.

Pero ni tuvieron cinco segundos para "socializar" porque en eso llegaron unos enemigos flotantes haciendo que Noble 6 y Kaidan se tiraran al suelo pero el que no pudo alcanzar a cubrirse fue Jenkins haciendo que lo masacraran con varios disparos matándolo.

.- ¡Maldita sea!, ¡Jenkins!- Kaidan grito al ver a su compañero caer muerto.

Noble 6 al ver eso se impresiono sobre los tipos de enemigos que estaban en ese lugar extraño, pero su impresión desaprecio en un momento al ver que los enemigos voltearon hacia él. Como si fuera un reflejo apuntó a los enemigos con su DMR y disparó contra ellos destruyéndolos muy fácilmente.

.- _Vaya, ese tipo los destruyo muy fácil-_ Kaidan lo pensó al ver como el tipo extraño utilizó muy bien el arma para destruir a sus enemigos.

Pero no duro mucho pensando eso para ir a ver el cadáver de su compañero caído.

.-Jenkins, no puede ser, si hubiera hecho algo aun seguiría vivo.

Noble 6 no tenía nada que hacer, se quedó mirando a Kaidan sufriendo por su compañero caído, hasta él se sintió mal en sí mismo, ya que también todo el equipo noble había muerto, pero sus pensamientos se disiparon por acercarse a Kaidan.

.- Lo siento- Se lo dijo noble 6 colocando su mano en su hombro- Te puedo ayudar a enterrarlo.

.- Ya abra tiempo para eso,- se lo dijo Kaidan levantándose- gracias por ayudarme, te debo una, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.

.- Puedes decirme Noble 6-.

.- ¿Eso no sería más tu numero de soldado?- Kaidan muy curioso se lo pregunto pero mejor no quiso hacer mas tiempo- bueno, no importa, mi nombre es Kaidan Alenko.

Kaidan lo que hizo fue extenderle la mano a Noble 6 y el al ver esto estrecho su mano con el de Kaidan.

.- Viendo la situación de que mi compañero está muerto, ¿quieres acompañarme?

Se ve que eres bueno con lo que haces, me serás útil..-

Noble 6 lo pensó un momento de su propuesta, también vio la situación, estaba en un planeta extraño con enemigos que él nunca había visto y al conocer a un humano que lo puede ayudar no tuvo más que aceptar, asintió con la cabeza y preparo su DMR.

.- ¿Cuál es el objetivo?- se lo dijo a Kaidan cargando su arma.

.- La misión es encontrar el equipo de reconocimiento que fue atacado por las fuerzas del geth, solo espero que no hayan muerto, bueno adelante-.

Avanzaron por unos momentos y en el camino se encontraron más de los droides que los habían atacado y cuando más avanzaban, más cadáveres del equipo de reconocimiento se encontraban. Llegaron a un terreno amplio donde se veía desde lejos unas municiones, pero en eso escucharon disparos, se pusieron en posición de combate hasta que Noble 6 apuntando con su DMR pudo divisar a lo lejos una chica huyendo de los droides que le estaban disparando, igual la chica les disparaba con su pistola hasta que se tiró al piso y desde el suelo les empezó a disparar y los pudo destruir. Mientras tanto Kaidan y Noble 6 al ver esto se miraron mutuamente con impresión, pero en eso ven que más lejos de la chica se hallaban dos droides más grandes que tenían a un hombre que estaba acostado en un poste, de pronto ese poste se convierte en una lanza y lo atraviesa, a lo que Kaidan y Noble 6 apuntaron hacia ellos y los droides no los miraron a ellos, miraron a la chica que se estaba levantando, al ver Noble 6 que los geth iban a atacar a la chica apunto a la cabeza de uno de los geth y disparo, al otro al ver esto apunto a Noble pero fue alcanzado por una bala de la chica. Después de todo eso se aproximaron Kaidan y Noble 6 a la chica que los saludo.

.- Jefa de artillería Ashley Williams, del 212, ¿eres el oficial al mando?- refiriéndose a Kaidan.

.-Mi nombre es Kaidan Alenko y él es mi compañero Noble 6-.

Pero Ashley puso una cara de duda al ver que Noble 6 no tenía ninguna insignia de N7.

.- ¿Tu perteneces a N7?- ahora refiriéndose a Noble 6.

.-Eso no importa por el momento- se lo dijo Kaidan poniéndose enfrente de Ashley- ¿que fue del equipo de reconocimiento?

.-No quedo nadie, solo yo-.

.- Oh, qué mal, pero al menos estas con vida, ahora debemos que encontrar a nuestro oficial al mando- Se lo dijo Kaidan dándole un rifle a Ashley.

.- Después de ustedes.- Ashley les concedió el paso a Kaidan y a Noble 6 pero sin quitarle la vista al extraño soldado que acompañaba a Kaidan.

En todo el camino que recorrieron se encontraron más enemigos geth que fueron para Noble 6 muy fáciles eliminarlos haciendo que Kaidan y Ashley se sorprendieran que el soldado extraño los eliminara muy fácilmente además con armas muy diferentes a las suyas. Más adelante iban caminando hasta que escucharon el sonido de un disparo a la distancia y decidieron investigar que pasó y al llegar a una colina vieron varios cascarones parados y un cadáver a la distancia y Kaidan lo reconoció.

.- Es Nihlus, tenemos que acercarnos.- dice Kaidan

.-Solo hay un problema, hay varias de esas cosas en este lugar y no creo que sea como un día en el parque.- Ashley se lo dice a Kaidan y ella tenía razón al menos habían 12 cascarones y socializar con ellos no era una muy buena opción.

Kaidan lo pensó y vio que Noble 6 estaba muy callado viendo todo.

.- Noble 6, ¿Tienes buena puntería? .- Kaidan se lo pregunta al recién llegado.

.-Si.- le responde el spartan.

.- Bien, elimina a los cascarones para poder pasar.- Kaidan se lo dice para ponerlo a prueba.

Noble 6 se colocó en un lugar estratégico para matarlos, recargando su DMR apuntó a su primer objetivo eliminándolo con un disparo en la cabeza, haciendo que los demás voltearan y corrieran hacia él, y sin corto ni perezoso los empezó a derribar a cada uno igual que el primero con disparos en la cabeza. ¿Kaidan y Ashley? Sin palabras y sorprendidos porque efectivamente Noble 6 tenía una buena puntería matando a cada uno de los cascarones con disparos en la cabeza y en menos de un minuto Noble 6 ya había acabado de matar a los enemigos, se acercó con Kaidan y Ashley que estaban sin palabras.

.- Muy bien, mmm… Noble 6.- Se lo dijo Ashley con mucha sinceridad.

.- Pueden decirme 6-.

.-Muy bien hecho 6, ahora seguiremos con la misión- Lo dijo Kaidan y caminando hacia donde estaba el cadáver de Nihlus.

Al llegar al cuerpo de Nihlus, Noble 6 al verlo mejor podía ver de que no era humano era para él una especie de jackall pero muy grande.

.- Él es Nihlus- Lo dijo Kaidan mirando el cadáver de su oficial.

6 al ver esto quería consolar a Kaidan pero fue interrumpido por un ruido que se hizo más adelante haciendo que los tres apuntaran a las cajas delante de ellos pero de entre las cajas salió un hombre haciendo que guardaran las armas.

.- Por favor, no disparen- dijo el hombre.

.- ¿Viste lo que paso?- se lo preguntó Kaidan al hombre.

.- Si, vi que ese tipo estaba hablando con otro pero en eso el otro le disparó y desaparecido de aquí- le contesto el hombre muy nervioso.

.- ¿Por qué no hiciste nada- se lo pregunto de nuevo Kaidan.

.-No quería que me mataran pero si les puedo decir algo, el que disparó se llama Saren y no solo eso, va a mandar a volar todo este lugar con una bomba- se lo dice el hombre muy seguro- tal vez fue al tren que está aquí a un lado para ir al otro lado de la estación.

.- Muy bien, gracias por la información, ahora espera aquí mandaremos un equipo para que te saque- Kaidan empezó a calmar al sujeto- Ahora, Ashley, 6 hay que detener la bomba, síganme iremos por el tren-.

Kaidan, Ashley y 6 fueron corriendo hacia el tren pero en el camino se encontraron geth y hasta un geth Jagernout pero no fue mucho problema eliminarlos, al entrar al tren que los llevaría al otro lado de la estación empezaron a preparase porque sabían que no sería fácil pasar a desactivar la bomba y efectivamente, al llegar vieron que la zona estaba plagada de geth, al bajar vieron que enfrente de ellos había una bomba así que 6 se acercó y arranco unos cables de el desactivándolo.

.-No creo que fue solo fue una bomba y tan fácil- dijo Ashley.

En eso 6 ve que la bomba tenía un punto rojo arriba de esta.

.- Es porque no solo hay una, al menos hay 4 o 5- le responde 6 a Ashley- Hay que encontrar las demás y desactivarlas o sino estaremos en la eternidad-.

.- Bien, hay que desactivarlos- Kaidan lo dijo recargando su arma.

Al pasar un puente se dieron cuenta que al final de este había otra bomba con un temporizador que decía 2:00 y cada vez iba bajando, haciendo que los tres se apuraran en encontrarlas y desactivarlas. Al desactivar la segunda bomba, 6 pudo divisar a lo lejos más geth que estaban apuntando a Ashley sin que se diera cuenta, por lo que agarro a la chica del brazo jalándola y sacándola de la mira de los geth, al mismo tiempo 6 saco su magnum y empezó a disparar a los geth matándolos. Ashley estaba sorprendida de que 6 la haya salvado de los enemigos.

.- ¿Te encuentras bien?- 6 muy amablemente le extendió el brazo a Ashley para levantarla-.

.- Si, gracias 6- Ashley muy agradecida se levanta con la ayuda del brazo de 6.

-. Oigan, no quiero interrumpir su momento, hay unas bombas a punto de explotar y no quiero salir volando- Kaidan se los dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica a los dos.

Al avanzar y eliminar a más enemigos geth y cascarones estuvieron desactivando las otras 3 bombas que quedaban, al desactivar la última bomba pudieron descansar un poco ya que estaban muy cansados pero 6 lo disimulaba muy bien.

.- Bien, pudimos desactivarlas- Kaidan lo dijo muy relajado- Gracias 6-.

.-Hago lo que puedo- 6 se lo dijo a Kaidan, aunque su casco no dejaba ver su rostro, 6 le sonrió a Kaidan.

.- Ahora llamaré a Joker para que nos saque de este lugar- lo dijo Kaidan sacando su onmiherramienta haciendo que 6 se sorprendiera.

Ashley por su parte estaba revisando el lugar y pudo ver un aparato extraño acercándose más con una mirada de duda pero en eso el aparato se prende y y empieza a jalar a Ashley haciendo de que ella no pudiera moverse. 6 vio lo que estaba pasando y fue corriendo a salvar a Ashley, llego a lado de ella y la empujó haciendo que el aparato empezará a jalarlo ahora a él pero ya estaba muy cerca de este haciendo que el aparato suspendiera a 6 del suelo, Ashley en el piso vio a 6 ahí levantado por el aparato e intento ayudarlo.

.-Alto- la detiene por detrás Kaidan agarrándola y empezaron a ver a 6.

6 estaba a merced del aparato pero en eso empezó a ver unas imágenes perturbadoras de un monstruo horrible haciendo ruido y las imágenes estaban en un tono rojizo hasta que Noble 6 se desmaya y cae y al mismo tiempo el aparato explota.

.-¡6!- Grito Ashley y acercándose al cuerpo inconsciente de 6.

.-Joker, aquí Kaidan, necesito atención medica de inmediato- Kaidan le aviso a Joker que llegaran por ellos- te mando mis coordenadas-.

.- La ayuda ya va en camino- Joker se lo dice a Kaidan por el comunicador.

.- 6, resiste- Ashley se lo dice a 6 haciendo que 6 abriera un poco los ojos- resiste- pero los volvió a cerrar.

 **En el espacio…**

Saren se encontraba sentado en una silla del Reaper pensando pero en eso llega la matriarca.

.- Saren hay un problema- la matriarca le lo dice a Saren.

.- Y ¿Cuál es?-.

.- Un humano pudo ver a través de la baliza y esta se destruyó-.

Saren en ese momento se volvió loco y empezó a romper y a lanzar cosas y al final se acerca a la Matriarca y se le queda viendo por varios segundos pero ella sin ninguna expresión en su cara.

.-Hay que encontrar a ese humano y eliminarlo- Saren alejándose de ella y sentándose se lo empieza a decir- o sino sabrá nuestros planes, es más lo eliminare yo mismo-.

Continuara…

 **Así es 2, porque Jun aun sigue vivo porque escoltó a la doctora con la IA.**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado mi nuevo fic y el anterior ya está en desarrollo, dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias, yo las leeré y las tomare muy en cuenta, nos leemos pronto, Gracias.**


End file.
